mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dong Hyun Kim vs. Matt Brown
The decision giving the win to Dong Hyun Kim was a controversial one and many thought Matt Brown won. The Fight The first round began and the fighters touched gloves. Both looked very aggressive. They clinched and exchanged knees. Kim tripped Brown to the ground but Brown got up. Kim grabbed a leg, took Brown down again. Kim took Brown's back. Brown grabbed the fence but Kim still held hold of his back. Kim sank in the rear-naked choke in a standing rear-naked, a rare thing. Brown fought out of it. The crowd cheered. Kim kept getting Brown's back repeatedly. Brown shook Kim down and went down into Kim's guard. They stood against the cage and Brown landed a knee to the midsection. They broke and circled. Brown landed a good right hook and then tried for a head kick. He tried again and landed it. Brown ducked under a shot and landed a body strike. The crowd began chanting 'USA'. Brown tried a spinning back fist. Kim tried to take Brown down and they clinched against the cage. Kim tried to trip Brown down but Brown fought it off and landed a knee to the body. Brown tried for a takedown. One minute remained. Kim took Brown down but Brown wound up on top and sank in a choke pretty deep as he took Kim's back. Kim took Brown's back, showing off his extremely excellent back control. Brown kept trying to shake Kim off. The first round ended. Rogan commented that it was a very nice round. The second round began, and the fighters touched gloves. Brown landed two leg kicks and tried for a head kick. He tried a spinning back kick. Brown landed a good strike. He landed a good body shot and tried a Superman punch. He landed a leg kick. Kim tried a jumping knee and landed hard on his back with Brown standing. Brown let him up after a moment and landed two body kicks and two good knees and tried for a head kick. He ducked under a shot and landed a body shot, landed a body kick. Kim tossed Brown against the cage and they clinched. Brown tried for a takedown but Brown defended greatly. They stood again and Brown landed another body kick. They clinched. Brown landed another knee to the midsection. Kim tripped Brown down and pulled guard again. Kim began looking for a rubber guard. Brown postured up and stood. Brown ate two upkicks and tried for a downward spinning back fist. Brown was semi-standing and doing a traditional ground-and-pound. Brown stood and let Kim up. They clinched and Brown continued landing the knees. Kim checked a knee. One minute remained. Brown broke the clinch and ducked a big left from Kim, landing a great combination. Brown took Kim down and began landing shots. Thirty seconds remained. Kim looked utterly exhausted now. Brown moved to half-guard and looked for an arm triangle. He got the arm triangle secured but he let it go and began ground-and-pounding. Five seconds remained. Brown landed some elbows. The second round ended. The third round began, and the fighters came out and touched gloves. Brown still seemed entergetic at this point, with a big smile on his face. Kim tried an uppercut and missed. Mario paused the fight when he realized that Brown forgot his mouthpiece. They touched gloves and the fight restarted. Kim landed a left and tried for a head kick. Brown tried for a leg kick and Kim tried to grab the leg. Brown landed another leg kick and then another. Brown tried a Superman punch. Kim went for the takedown and got Brown down into side control, pressing down. Brown stood up and began landing the knees again. They clinched against the cage and Brown continued landing knees. Three minutes remained. Brown grabbed the leg and landed strikes to the body. He let go of the leg. Kim landed a big left hook. He went for the takedown but Brown defended against it. Two minutes remained. Kim got Brown down into half-guard. Brown closed the guard. One minute remained. Kim landed a big elbow from the top and then a second. Brown looked for an arm triangle from the bottom but Kim fought out of it. Brown was cut pretty big at this point around his right eye. Brown scrambled to try to get up and ten seconds remained in the fight. The fight ended. Brown had a big smile on his face as the cut men attended to his eye. 29-28 Kim, 29-28 Brown, 29-28 Kim. Kim won the fight by split decision and remained undefeated. The fighters hugged. The crowd booed. Kim apologized through an interpreter.